daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Rosana Genovese
Rosana Genovese is a person I made up, in my mind, to date my Hawke, whom I also made up in my mind. It's OK. Just roll with it. Overview Physical Appearance Rosana is a human woman, of an average height. She is slender and sneaky, with dark skin and hazel eyes. Once upon a time, she was a scrawny little kid using her slim shoulders to sneak through alleyways; nowadays, after training to use a sword and wear armor and stuff, she's more muscular and built. Personality Rosana is very...direct. Many have described her as blunt, but she has more tact than you might expect out of someone who doesn't sugarcoat the truth. She is driven by a moral code and follows the law to bring people to justice, but understands that morality is not black and white. She is alright with bending the law and breaking the rules as necessary. Rosana is snarky, a quick thinker, and ultimately an intellectual. Much of her knowledge was learned on the streets, but she is a very fast learner and dangerously savvy. Her intentions are usually not malevolent, so while her direct manner can be off-putting, she genuinely tries to come off as friendly. 'Talents and Skills' She...good at sword. Also good at law. Also knows how to pickpocket and threaten people, but doesn't use that as much. Biography Rosana is from Ostwick. She is the child of two merchants who moved to the city from Antiva, searching for markets that were easier for them to compete with their underhanded ways — basically, they were usually serving as the middlemen between fishermen and the markets. They would take fish from the fishermen, mark them up in the markets, and pay the fishermen a fraction of what they had earned. Basically, they were professional con people. The Bann of Ostwick eventually made it too hard for the Genoveses to continue to pull this off, so Rosana's parents moved her and her brother Arturo around from city to city, running their business and finding failure in many of the settlements. Eventually, they came to Kirkwall when Rosana and Arturo were young teenagers. Wanting to help their parents, Rosana and Arturo got caught up working for Athenril, Kirkwall's most ethical smuggler. The work was grueling and morally questionable, but it was several years before the siblings removed themselves from the situation. Arturo got hired as a sellsword to protect a diplomat from another city-state and left, never to return. Rosana quietly left Athenril's service and joined the Kirkwall City Guard, finding it a better use for her swordsmanship. She talked scarcely with her parents at this point, and when correspondence stopped entirely, Rosana assumed they had left the city again. Kirkwall Rosana served as a guard in Kirkwall, and became friends with Aveline. She met Hawke and Carver on their last mission for Athenril, and pointedly did not arrest them there on the docks for being a) smugglers and b) an apostate/harboring an apostate because they helped out that kid in that last mission. She and Hawke kept bumping into each other through the city as Hawke did his escapades, with a sort of cops-and-robbers vibe to their relationship. It was always mildly flirtatious. When Aveline recruited Hawke to help her express her interest in Donnic, Hawke and Rosana ended up sitting together and joshing that night at the Hanged Man. They smooched that night when she walked him home, and then also banged a little. They started dating, and Rosana was by his side for all that important shit. You know, stuff like his mom dying and the Qunari sacking the city. That stuff. When the Chantry got blown up and Hawke had to flee the city, Rosana promised to find him again, and stayed in touch via Varric's cleverly routed letters. Inquisition When the Inquisition came to Kirkwall to interrogate Varric and also recruit Cullen, Rosana went with. She was not a huge fan of Cullen, but knew that the Inquisition was exactly the kind of world-saving organization that Hawke would eventually end up turning to, since saving Thedas became his full-time job. She joined the Inquisition as a soldier, was absolutely elated when Hawke did eventually turn up, and followed him to Weisshaupt after all the shit went down in the Western Approach. It's nice. Relationships she's boning hawke so there's that the templars were never kind to the guard so she never liked cullen, but came to respect him after serving under him in the inquisition varric's ok, a little chatty for her taste etc. etc. Links 'Reddit Headcanon or Writing Prompt Threads:' 'Off-site links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr):' Gallery Paranormal.png|sample photo Category:Non-protagonist Category:Criticalmode